This invention relates to planetary gear units and particularly, though not exclusively, to such units for use in tractor transmissions.
Such units are well known for use in the input stages of the transmission of tractors or similar vehicles to provide two or more ratios which can be shifted between under full power without the need to disengage the main drive clutch of the transmission.
It is object of the present invention to provide an improved form of planetary gear unit which is capable of providing a number of substantially evenly-spaced and relatively closely grouped ratios.